Usuario discusión:Lluvia Roja/Archivo/2
Sin título 1 Hola!, mi primera duda es ¿que correo se puede vincular a la wikia?, pobré con varios y ninguno funciona, de antemano gracias Fury Fight 03:07 22 nov 2011 (UTC) El mensaje que me aparece al tratar de vincular el correo es el siguiente La dirección de correo electrónico no puede ser aceptada, ya que no tiene un formato válido. Por favor, introduzca una dirección válida. Fury Fight 03:13 22 nov 2011 (UTC) Bueno ahora pude, pero tuve que usar un correo muy rebuscado de mi instituto xD. Fury Fight 03:25 22 nov 2011 (UTC) *Jaja, que bueno (:. --José [ Mi discusión | Contribuciones ] 03:30 22 nov 2011 (UTC) RE:AD No te respondi antes porque mi internet estaba complicado (muchos updates descargando desde jdownloader de wupload, fileserve y filesonic= muchos recaptchas e internet muy lento). Creo que si, ya deberiamos elegir articulo destacado, deberias poner el hilo al articulo en la portada para que todos podamos votar (todos o los usuarios con cierto tiempo), aunque creo que deberias revisar lo de las 50 ediciones porque solo hay dos usuarios activos con mas de dos ediciones y somos nosotros, y somos pares, por lo tanto nuestros votos pueden quedar en empate o algo asi, como sea, mis votos van por devoradores, por despertares o por hysteria, cassandra o......isley o luciela. Juakoblabla 17:26 23 nov 2011 (UTC) hola lluvia roja si no es mucho pedir que cambies el modo de los textos de la wiki porque para poner imagenes es muy incomodo un saludo Lobezno23 19:39 26 nov 2011 (UTC) Si es sobre la plantilla de Clarice tendré más cuidado y preguntaré en caso de modificar, pero las otras plantillas que modifique, fué porque no estaban vinculadas con los articulos originales, estaban como esta por ejemplo http://es.claymore.wikia.com/wiki/Renee/Im%C3%A1genes Saludos Fury Fight 05:08 27 nov 2011 (UTC) que cuando pongo una imagen sale fuer del texto. Lobezno23 10:53 27 nov 2011 (UTC) ok y gracias un saludoLobezno23 17:37 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola, quería preguntarte si no hay problemas con que sobreescriba la imagen a color de miata, miata.png para ser excatos, la tengo en un resolución bastante alta, en 826x1374 Saludos Fury Fight 22:26 28 nov 2011 (UTC) Infobox Nuevos Me encanta el nuevo aspecto que les diste a los infobox, quedan como mucho mas minimalistas. *Gracias (:. José [ Mi discusión | Contribuciones ] 18:25 29 nov 2011 (UTC) En eso me estaba fijando, son mas o menos feas las portadas que no son a color xD, y hay algunas con tanto texto, que al quitarlo quedan globos gigantes en blanco Fury Fight 04:45 4 dic 2011 (UTC) Pbi y paralelos del mundo Viendo la lista de usuarios en orden descendente de acuerdo al numero de ediciones de cada usuario descubri cierta similitud con la lista de producto bruto interno nominal de la onu segun el Fondo Monetario internacional, y en menor medida la Cia y el Banco Mundial. Lo curioso es que en este omento vos con tus 14000 ediciones serias como estados unidos con su pbi de 14 billones de dolares, y yo con mis 1600 ediciones seria como la Republica de India con sus 1.6 billones de dolares. Que raro verdad? Juakoblabla 04:53 9 dic 2011 (UTC) *Jajajajaaj xDDD, no sé me habría ocurrido nunca. José [ Mi discusión | Contribuciones ] 05:24 9 dic 2011 (UTC) Cambios Hola Jose, queria decirte que me encantan los cambios que estas aplicando en la wiki, especialmente los nuevos infobox que desarrollaste y la optimizacion de las categorias, tambien me encanto el nuevo indice de la portada, aun asi el encabezado y los botones e hipervinculos celestes no combinan con el resto de la wiki verde y amarilla, deberias "retocar un poco los colores". Tambien pienso que deberias habilitar la exposicion de categorias en wiki features, seria muy util para por ejemplo las categorias de personajes, quedaria algo asi, igual una ve que lo activas tenes la opcion de elegir en las paginas de categorias la vista de imagenes o la vista normal, pero si no esta activado solo podes usar la vista normal. Pd: Ultimamente casi no edito en wikia, pero igual me paso por claymore wiki todos los dias casi sin exepcion. Pd 2: Que te parecen las tres nuevas abismales, a mi me parecieron terribles las tres, no me gustaron para nada, el despertar de cassandra estaba normal pero los otros dos me parecieron terribles. Juakoblabla 12:24 12 dic 2011 (UTC) *Con respecto a los colores, supongo que otro día me encargaré de eso (ayer arreglé a portada). Con respecto a las abisales, ¡Me gusto mucho Cassanda e Hysteria!. Siento que Hysteria podria haber dado mucho más, pero estoy contento con lo que salió. La que no me gustó fue Roxanne :/. José [ Mi discusión | Contribuciones ] 14:27 12 dic 2011 (UTC) Jose, tengo una duda, ¿que es todo esto de las paginas de discusion que estas incorporando y porque tantos cambios en las politicas, paso algo fuera de lo comun con la wiki o simplemente es una optimizacion del sistema? Juakoblabla 23:49 16 dic 2011 (UTC) Hombres de Negro Hola Jose, estaba pensando en crear un articulo sobre los hombres de negro de la organizacion con una especie de tabla/lista parecida a la de claymores y despertares y abismales, tambien estaba pensando en optimizar los articulos de los 7 u 8 hombres de negros conocidos agregando imagenes "reelevantes" (sin exagerar en cantidad) y hacer como una optimizacion general de ellos (todo esta idea surgio porque derrepente klimt es mi personaje favorito). Otra cosa, puedo o podes vos buscar una imagen de klimt en la que se vea mejor el peinado y la textura venosa en su craneo bajo su cabello (ya sea del manga o del anime). Tambien me interesa mucho ermita, despues cuando vuelva a mi casa voy a expandir sus articulos, pero necesito tu aprobacion para lo de el articulo sobre los hombres de negro y en caso de que me lo des la aprobacccion para la lista (aunque la verdad en la categoria miembros de la organizacion se pueden encontrar perfectamente). Juakoblabla 17:17 18 dic 2011 (UTC) con optimizar me refiero a agregarle 2 o 3 imagenes, expandir un poco las descripciones en caso de que sea posible pero principalmente darles un formato parecido al que hace unos meses le dimos a las claymores, con una o dos imagenes en galerias recuadradas sin bordes entre las secciones de encabezado de apariencia y personalidad por ejemplo, o hacer una descripcion de apariencia mas expandida que describa con algo mas de detalle el aspecto fisico, pero igualmente mi principal punto es darles algo de contenido multimedia y un articulo sobre ellos con una tabla que enlace a sus respectivos articulos. Juakoblabla 17:57 18 dic 2011 (UTC) Ya "optimize" el articulo de klimt, lo unico que hice fue cambiar un par de palabras y agregar dos imagenes para que se vea bien el peinado y las expresiones del personaje. Juakoblabla 18:06 18 dic 2011 (UTC) 3 cosas *Uno: Portada, categoria de personajes da error, esta en rojo, tiene un acento o algo raro, no la pude corregir porque esta bloqueada. *Dos: Despues de siglos me digne a crear el articulo de los hombres de negro, pero le falta mucho trabajo todavia. *Tres: Me parece muy bueno el nuevo fondo de pantalla de la wiki que tiene a clare y teresa como si fueran estatuas (o el destructor en version bonita). Juakoblabla 00:38 10 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola, me surgió una duda con la nómina de de artículos destacados, ¿necesariamente tienen que ser articulos de personajes o también puden ser capítulos del manga y episodios del anime? Fury Fight 03:05 25 ene 2012 (UTC) Tengo una idea que quizas te guste o quizas no, pero en cualquier caso requeriria mucho esfuerzo y no generaria demasiado beneficio, se trata de que como borramos las galerias de imagenes de los personajes, las remplazaramos con categorias que contengan archivos multimedia de ese personaje, como estoy haciendo en blame wiki, mira, te paso uno para que veas: http://es.blame.wikia.com/wiki/Pcell http://es.blame.wikia.com/wiki/Categor%C3%ADa:Imagenes_de_Pcell Juakoblabla 22:40 27 ene 2012 (UTC) O_O jojo, me siento como un gorila hablandole de la ley de newton a un romano, en fin, mi pregunta entonces es, ¿pensas poner algun enlace a esas categorias de imagenes en los articulos de cada personaje? osea, tipo como estaba antes en el final de los infobox? Juakoblabla 00:32 28 ene 2012 (UTC) Ok, es una buena idea, yo estoy reformando la estructura de blame wiki, planeo expandirla un poco agregando informacion de blame academy, noise y netshpere enginer, tres mangas del mismo autor que tratan de distintos lugares y momentos en el mismo universo (excepto academy, esa es una satira a color) Juakoblabla 00:53 28 ene 2012 (UTC) Nuevas Cuales son las nuevas reglas y estandares de estilo para los articulos de personajes? se debe poner la historia antes o despues de personalidad y apariencia y habilidades, ya no se deben usar mas galerias de imagenes?, se deben usar imagenes individuales cuando solo se cuente con una imagen, cual es la wikificacion correcta? etc... Juakoblabla 17:59 13 feb 2012 (UTC) :ok, gracias por el indice, pero y lo de las galerias, vas a dejar de usarlas, las vas a cambiar o vas a conservarlas como estan? :Juakoblabla 00:32 15 feb 2012 (UTC) Redirecciones rotas Hola Lluvia Roja, pasaba por este wiki y he visto que se te están acumulando las redirecciones rotas, cuando puedas échales un vistazo. Otra cosa, el tamaño de la letra que usas para este wiki es excesivamente pequeño, yo después de dejarte este mensaje ya no sé si me queda algo de vista ._., te recomiendo aumentarla o perderás editores, yo mismo aunque conociese el tema no editaría aquí de esta forma, prefiero conservar la vista xD. --Oliver0796 (Series de España | Wikia Central) 00:27 26 feb 2012 (UTC) :Tendrías que quitar de la página MediaWiki:Wikia.css esto que tienes al final: #wpTextbox1 {font-size: 9pt !important;} .shadow-mask {display: none;} :--Oliver0796 (Series de España | Wikia Central) 15:01 26 feb 2012 (UTC) :Lluvia, en naruto wiki hicieron algo interesante, consiste en dividir los articulos en tres secciones: la introduccion (intro,infobox,apariencia,personalidad,curiosidades, apariciones), la historia(biografia) y los jutsus (habilidades), te interesaria intentar hacer algo asi con claymore wiki, te lo propongo porque parece util ya que en algunos articulos de tu wiki como el de hysteria hay tanta info y tantas imagenes que el lector promedio se confunde un poco, igual es una propuesta sin mas fundamento que eso, entiendo si la rechazas, por otro lado tengo ganas de volver a editar en la wiki pero necesito que me expliques bien que es lo que necesitas que haga con las galerias de imagenes, ¿queres que las quite y acomode imagenes sueltas intercaladas pero comodas a la vista? o preferis dejarlas como estan?, hay otro asunto de mayor importancia que las imagenes? :Juakoblabla 15:14 27 feb 2012 (UTC) :Creo que me confundi, correjime si estoy equivocado: :Cuando dijiste que ya no se usaran mas galerias de imagenes te referias a los articulos que eran exclusivamente imagenes sobre un personaje o sobre las galerias de imagenes que se usan por ejemplo en la seccion apariencia o personalidad? o a las dos juntas?, es muy importante que me respondas esto porque estuve a punto de ponerme a quitar todas las galerias de los 20 o 30 despertares y remplazarlas con imagenes sueltas e individuales. :201.213.55.228 22:58 29 feb 2012 (UTC) :quise decir: Juakoblabla 22:59 29 feb 2012 (UTC) :Ok, recibido, entonces dejo las galerias como estan "por ahora". En otros asuntos, note algo en wookipedia que me encanto. mira el articulo de ventress en la seccion source :http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Ventress#Sources :y mira el de clare en la seccion trivia :http://es.claymore.wikia.com/wiki/Clare#Trivia :Ambos utilizan la misma plantilla para mostrar las imagenes del personaje pero en wookipedia las imagenes de los personajes estan categorizadas como "imagen de ventress" *ej, en claymore wiki estan categorizadas como "clare", osea que cuando abris el enlace para verlas te aparecen aparte de las imagenes todos los articulos relacionados con clare. vos pensas dejarlo asi o hacer algo parecido a lo de wookipedia o a esto?? : :http://es.blame.wikia.com/wiki/Categor%C3%ADa:Imagenes_de_Sanakan :Juakoblabla 23:09 29 feb 2012 (UTC) Spotlight Hola, , veo que esta listo para pedir el spotlight de , hazlo tu solicitud con logo y slogan.- Saludos.-----'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 03:06 19 mar 2012 (UTC) Mis imagenes hola José necesito tu ayuda en lo de las imagenes que soy nuevo en esto y me pierdo XD. Espero tu ayuda gracias ReyesClaymore Hola José, una duda, ¿es verdad que el último capítulo es el 126?, porque no lo puedo digerir xD. Fury Fight 15:50 29 abr 2012 (UTC) 'Yoma y sus Arreglos' Hola Usuario Discusión:Lluvia Roja te iva a preguntar que si podia acomodar la informacion de los Yomas? ya que vi el ultimo capitulo en español hoy y dicen la verdad sobre los yomas y esas cosas, para ponerlo como "Entre Bastidores" o yo pongo la informacion y tu te encargas de arreglarlo.? ReyesClaymore 03:42 5 may 2012 (UTC) Hola de nuevo, necesito una ayuda, voy a poner la historia del capitulo 117 y 119 pero en la parte donde recuerdan noce como ponerlo queria preguntarte que si lo pongo en cursiva aquellos recuerdos? ReyesClaymore 20:01 12 may 2012 (UTC) Hola jose me disculpo por no ponerles licencia a la imagen que puse hoy, lo que pasa es que el internet andaba lento y queria terminar la historia antes que se fuera pero no pasara la proxima vez. ReyesClaymore 02:05 19 may 2012 (UTC) Hola otra vez queria preguntarte si no sabias si habra un capitulo extra o un siguiente capitulo del manga ya que quedaron muchas cosas al aire como Clare y Priscilla?¿ Gracias ReyesClaymore 02:20 19 may 2012 (UTC) NOOOOO!!! tan bueno ese capitulo si llegan a dar el lanzamiento avisas. ReyesClaymore 02:55 19 may 2012 (UTC) Hola jose como hago para eliminar aquellas imagenes que subi sin querer y son repetidas?¿ReyesClaymore 00:30 29 may 2012 (UTC) Oyep,,, sabes siii,,,,,, cuál fue antes,,,,, la generación de Hysteria o la de Cassandra? Deneve-san 19:32 29 may 2012 (UTC) Hola Jose, esta bien la fecha de publicacion del capitulo 127 "4 de (enero) de 2012"? ReyesClaymore 02:03 2 jun 2012 (UTC) ---- Jose, me pasarias el link para las votaciones de articulo destacado y fundamentalmente, las instrucciones sobre el formato de votacion (hace 1 año que no veo la palabra html, no me acuerdo ni como poner una plantilla). Juakoblabla (discusión) 02:07 27 oct 2012 (UTC) Y otra cosa muy complicada de explicar':' En una de las ciudades de claymore habia una estatua con dos mujeres rubias hermosas en un formato similar al de el destructor, ¿me podrias pasar el link del articulo sobre esa estatua o si no esta creado el nombre de la estatua o alguna imagen o cualquier tipo de informacion que me pueda servir para buscar imagenes sobre la misma o sobre el tipo de dibujo en si (me refiero a eso de poner a dos figuras angelicales una espalda con otra mirando el cielo)? Juakoblabla (discusión) 02:12 27 oct 2012 (UTC) Gracias Jose, mas ratito voto, crei que todavia estaba clarice. PD: Vos de casualidad no tendras imagenes similares a esta pero en super resolucion/formato similar pero de manga o artbooks: http://spf.fotolog.com/photo/47/9/69/teresa_y_clare/1219445837835_f.jpg olvidaloo!, si las actualizaciones fueran en tiempo real estos problemas no pasarian que buena pagina Imagen Jose, de casualidad no sabrias decirme en que capitulo aparece esta imagen: http://spf.fotolog.com/photo/47/9/69/teresa_y_clare/1219445837835_f.jpg . Busque en el capitulo quince como me dijiste y no la pude encontrar, aparecia la estatua por supuesto, pero vista desde otros angulos. Juakoblabla (discusión) 18:46 29 oct 2012 (UTC) Otra temporada??????? Hola lluvia roja, bueno con los capitulos del manga y todo eso, segun tu o como te parece crees que vaya a ver segunda temporada de claymor, osea Claymore II. 40pxjuvia14 (Mi discusión)25px 23:54 31 oct 2012 (UTC) :Hasta el momento no hay ninguna información o rumor sobre nada, pero sigo con mis esperanzas, sobretodo debido al reciente éxito que ha tenido el anime (con la nueva emisión de Claymore en italiano y más recientemente en tagalo, y por supuesto, el recientemente anunciado Claymore Blu-ray Box). Sin embargo, todo queda en esperanzas ):. --José [ Mi discusión | Contribuciones ] 00:40 1 nov 2012 (UTC) soy nuevo editando pero conosco muy bien la serie y tengo bastantes ideas para hacer esta wiki una de las mejores Category I saw the Desertores category in the Violet's page, so i thought to put the "Desertores de la Organización" category in all pages of deserters of organization. :) Ayuda o.O Hola, LLuvia Roja? José? Quería contactarme contigo -y no veo tu correo en ningún lado- para ver cómo puedo ayudarte en esta web. Realmente no tengo mucha información que tú no sepas sobre Claymore, pero sí hartas ganas de ver y leer más el manga, y todo. Espero veas este mensaje y me respondas, mi pregunta es si es posible que m compartas tu colección del manga del Claymore ^-^ Por fa. Yo tengo el ánime en una buena calidad que m costó bastante conseguir. El manga no está por ningún lado :( Para mí Claymore es lo máximo! Aún mejor que Naruto... super emocionante. Naruto es genial... pero Claymore no te deja respirar ni un momento como Naruto con sus ocurrencías. Jaja. No? Hace como 3 años que lo vi y no se me olvida la emoción. Jaja Espero m respondas. Mi correo es starsky182@gmail.com Se me ocurre; si usas Android te puedo compartir apps de pago, tengo varias, y juegos tambien que compré :D Como compensación, digo. Espero te comuniques pronto! Gracias! - L. Aliarse Hola me gustaría aliarme a la wiki ademas que me gusta mucho esta serie mi wiki trata sobre la serie de disney chanel austin y ally y no se que más decir de mi wiki espero que te guste y poder aliarme. Un saludo Aurynerslove gracias por adelantado. Aquí te dejo el link:http://es.austin-y-ally-espanol.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Austin_y_ally_espa%C3%B1ol pues esque no se si hay mas de ofensivo o de defensivo?? Hola, me gustaria saber como puedo poner cuales son mis paginas faboritas pero no tengo ni idea. Hola Jose, ¿como pudo priscilla al comienzo del desastre de lautrec desprenderse de su propio brazo? Además ¿era solo la mitad no? Jose, me gustaba más la ultima imagen de Octavia. ¿Podrias volver a cambiarla? Hola, Jose ¿Se puede distinguir un despertar masculino de uno femenino? Tu dices que las claymore llevan avierto su cuerpo, pero yo en esta imágen de Undine no la veo Pero también puede ser que todavia lleve el traje Hola, Jose ¿Se puede distinguir un despertar masculino de uno femenino? Tu dices que las claymore llevan avierto su cuerpo, pero yo en la imágen de Undine no la veo Pero también puede ser que todavia lleve el traje Oye Jose, ¿como de pone un mensaje de blog? Tengo otra duda. En el manga se nombran despertares y revelados pero en el anime se nombran como yomas y seres iluminados o kakueishas (algo parecido) ¿Cuál corresponde a cuál? Jose, ¿Qué es lo que hay en la foto del capítulo 134? es que no se lo que puede ser.